justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/The Neightalus (Spoilers)
Just to warn you all again, this is part of my personal notes,' ''do not read unless you are taking part in the underwater arc design.''' Introduction/Origin The Neightalus is the only vessel of Captain Nero. It originally was developed using the base of a wooden sailing ship several hundred years ago, but each generation of Captains has added things, removed things, and made modifications, to the point where the only thing left of the original ship is the sails, which are used as a blankets. The Neightalus is a legendary submersible in its own right, to the point where the crew will follow anyone who can steer it, as evidenced by the multiple captains. Origin: Originally built as a raiding and piracy vessel, the Neightalus changed as the times changed. Once they drew attention to themselves following several successful raids on the Equestria's coast, sacking the then town of Baltimare and the village of Maretropolis, both towns decided to hunt down the perpetrators. Aware that his small crew and heavily damaged ship could not survive such a battle, the Second Captain laid low for several years. What emerged from the unknown construction yards of the deep south, was the first true submersible of Equestria. In responce to their own problems, other significant contributions were made by the long list of captains, such as an emphasis on sustainability by the third captain, deep diving capabilities by the fourth, treasure hunting by the eighth and so on. Following massive organizational problems as the result of their patchwork vessel going through 10 generations of hands, the 10th Captain ended up encasing the original, confusing ship, in a newer, more standardized layout, more in line with the the ships of Equestria's present time. The present Captain, the 12th Captain notably has not made any major changes but instead acquired a valuable navigation asset, Clear See. Timeline for ease of use, by Captain number #Original, designed the plans (died in the raid on Baltimare) #First Submersible (died of old age) #Self-sustainability (died of eating toxic seaweed) #Modified hull for deep diving capabilities (crushed by falling rocks while outside the vessel) #New Lights (died of old age) #Improved charts (died of old age) #Composed a book on deep sea animal parts usage (killed by giant squid) #Treasure hunting (died of a mutiny) #Storage Space (got lost in the undership) #Improved design for ease of use (killed diving for treasure) #Redundant Systems so no one has to enter the undership (died in a training accident) #none, however acquired Clear See as a navigator Layout Design The Neightalus is composed of 28 standard decks which I will go into detail here (decks are arranged top to bottom) and the 6 decks of the undership located between decks 14 and 15 Primary Decks #Observation Deck/tertiary wheel/reception room #Crew Lounge, game courts #Training floor/Firing range/Gym (also the only floor where the anti magic field does not cover) #Library/Restricted Library #Ship Logs/Treasure Room #Barracks (escape pods/armory) #Storage (has airlocks to outside) #Secondary Observation Deck, Officer Rooms #Captain's Room/Formal rooms/Treasure Room #Esteemed Guest Quarters, yes they have a whole deck to themselves #Laundry/Cleaning #Secondary Barracks/ Medical Bay #Primary Armory #Drop Zone gear (air locks to outside/armory/diving equipment) #Crew Dining Room #Food Growth #Water Purification #Harvesting Stations (air locks) #Research Facilities #Treasure Storage (escape pods) #Food Storage #Prototype Storage #Elite Training facilities #Ammunition Storage #Floating systems #Secondary Engine Rooms #Drop Zone Gear (air locks) #Floor Observation Deck (escape pods) Undership Decks #Old Observation Deck #Old Quarters/Storage #Heart of the Ship #Heart of the Ship #Heart of the Ship #Biological Control Systems (escape pods) Secret Super Spoiler: The Neightalus is actually a living creature, however the entire crew,including the Captain believes they are in control, it does however obey the Captain. Its primary organs are found in the Undership, however it has distinctly biological defenses within the Undership, and its consciousness is too fragmented to be controlled. Tools Armament and Equipment Short Range: *An-enemy balls (behaves like flack, using the electronic shock to stun airborne creatures so they fall) *Anti Magic Field (Short range but very potent, also the reason no unicorns serve on the ship, it covers 95% of it) *Chewers (types of lichen that eats through steel and iron extremely quickly) *Frozen shards, broadside (fires a massive wave of shards, used for squishy targets or wooden ships) *Grappling Hooks *Hull is 3ft of whale bone, coated with paint, windows are 4 feet of dragon-forged glass. Long Range: *Missiles with assorted payloads (chemical, biological, explosive) *Torpedoes (see missiles) Tools External: *Harpoons *Depth Charges *Lights *Diving Mech Suits (Big Daddy) *Self Propelled canisters *Elevators Tools Internal (armory) *Firearms, bolt-action *Harpoons *Assorted close range weapons *Flash Bangs *Smoke Grenades *Sprinkler System *Radio Systems Staff: Captain Nero First Mate Shelly Staff Captain Deep Heart Keys: This very old stallion is the master of the vaults, and quartermaster of the Neightalus. Starbuck: Leader of the diving and rescue team the Deep Dogs, his team was the first group of ponies to welcome Goldfin aboard the Neightalus. He is not officially a member of the crew, but works with them in order to cover his operation costs, as the Neightalus's diving suits are vastly superior to anything he could ever afford, and being able to access deep wrecks was beyond his small team's capabilities. He is a huge fan of Goldfin and her diving exploits. Clear See Sandy Shores: The pony responsible for Goldfin's imprisonment, former criminal had a bad time in Manehattan and escaped on board the Neightalus. Rough Waves: Deckhand and engineer. Blue Urchin Heart: Goldfin's other guard, and deckhand on the Neightalus. Category:Blog posts